A Nutty Little Song Parody by Ztarlight
by Ztarlight
Summary: I take your favorite songs, and I Zimmify them. What more to summarize?
1. Pop

(Hiya, folks! Yah, I dunno where I got the idea for this one...I started forming the lyrics in my head little by little, and finally decided to do the entire   
darn song!! This is in Zim's POV and....yeah, so...hope you enjoy. IZ is not mine!!!)  
  
  
  
  
Pop  
  
  
Gir goes /POP!/  
  
I'm sick and tired of hearing the Dib-human talk about  
What's the deal about my life and when's it gonna fade out?  
The thing you've got to realize what I'm doing is for Irk  
I've got to be an Invader; don't care if I'm a jerk. (Come on now...)  
  
It doesn't matter  
About my disguise or the rash that's on my neck.  
All that matters  
Is even though I'm short, I give the Tallest their respect.  
It doesn't matter  
'Bout my uniform or the fact I'm in a dress!  
All that matters  
Izzat you realize that I am the best.  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
My Crusier takes me high?  
It takes me on a ride!  
You'll feel it when your  
Planet starts to rock (Planet starts to rock)  
And the Jackers' won't stop,   
So I give it all I've got (Stinkbeast, come on!)   
And Gir's head goes /POP!/  
  
Gir goes /POP!/  
I know that I can't stop.  
I know you like it when   
Gir goes /POP!/  
Gir's head goes...  
  
Now why do you wanna try to classify my blood type and race?  
Cuz when I wanna try to steal your organs, I see fear on your face.  
I'm tired of seein' all around me pain and neglect.  
Just worry 'bout you cuz when I'm ruler I will get respect!  
  
It doesn't matter  
About all the days I've been "sick" from skool.  
All that matters  
Is finding weaknesses of Earth so I can rule.  
It doesn't matter  
About the fight that's with the lasers and smokescreens  
All that matters  
Is that I prove to them I'm taller than I seem!  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
My Cruiser takes me high?  
It takes me on a ride!  
You'll feel it when your  
Planet starts to rock (Planet starts to rock)  
And the Jackers' won't stop  
So I give it all I've got (Stinkbeast, come on!)  
And Gir's head goes /POP!/  
  
Ooohoo-oohoo..."Man, I'm tired of humans."  
  
[music break]  
  
Gir's head-Gir's head-Gir's head goes /POP!/  
  
[music break]  
  
Gir goes /POP!/  
  
[music break]  
  
Do you ever wonder-wonder-wonder-wonder  
  
[music break]  
  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
My Cruiser takes me high?  
It takes me on a ride!  
You'll feel it when your  
Planet starts to rock (Planet starts to rock)  
And the Jackers' won't stop  
So I give it all I've got (Stinkbeast, come on!)  
And Gir's head goes...  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
My Cruiser takes me high?  
It takes me on a ride!  
You'll feel it when your  
Planet starts to rock (Planet starts to rock)  
And the Jackers' won't stop  
So I give it all I've got (Stinkbeast, come on!)  
And Gir's head goes...  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
My Crusier takes me high?  
It takes me on a ride!  
You'll feel it when your   
Planet starts to rock (Planet starts to rock)  
And the Jackers' won't stop  
So I give it all I've got (Stinkbeast, come on!)  
And Gir's head goes /POP!/  
  
[/POP!/ /POPOPPPOPPPOPOPOP!!!!/] 


	2. So in Love With Gir

(Yeah! It's "So In Love With Gir", because we're all so in love with Gir, and I know that Zim loves Gir - he just won't admit it. So if Zim sings ( he   
probably does when no one's looking) this is what he would sing to that huggable, loveable, doom-song-singing Gir.)  
  
  
  
So in Love With Gir (Every Other Time)  
By LFO  
New lyrics by Ztarlight (sorry, I couldn't resist. ^-^)  
  
  
I said "Let's talk about it." as he walked to the fridge and slammed the door.  
But he'd just laugh about it, cuz he's always playing those games.  
Deep down I know that he's smart, but he's got a funny way of showing how much he cares. (He cares)  
Last night he dropped a donut on my plans and threw a three-foot piggy in the air.  
  
Sometimes he's blue, sometimes he's red,  
Sometimes he's cute, sometimes brain-dead.  
Sometimes I'll scream about it, and I'll figure it out,  
But then he'll just change his mind.  
Sometimes he's shy, sometimes he's bold,  
And then sometimes his head explodes.  
But when I think about it, I'm so in love with Gir.  
Every other time...  
  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na--- (Yeah...)  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na--- (Every other time)  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na---  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na---  
  
Sometimes we sit around, just the two of us eating cupcakes. [Zim in distance: "What IS this stuff?!"]  
Sometimes I chase him 'round, cuz he won't leave the pizza guy alone!  
But then I think about the day when you became the new house brain  
And then you rampaged for your taco craze - okay!  
Sometimes we walk around the town and when I think you've settled down  
I chase you home and you knock me down, cuz that's the way uh-huh, uh-huh you like it.  
  
Sometimes he's blue, sometimes he's red,  
Sometimes he's cute, sometimes brain-dead.  
Sometimes I'll scream about it, and I'll figure it out,   
But then he'll just change his mind.  
Sometimes he's shy, sometimes he's bold,  
And then sometimes his head explodes.  
But when I think about it, I'm so in love with Gir.  
Every other time...  
  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na--- (Yeah...)  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na--- (Every other time)  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na---  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na---  
  
Knock it off! Bad S.I.R.! Don't you quit?   
(The way you) break my stuff is in ultimate   
(And when I) stalk away, just watch the clock  
(I bet you) won't let me get around the block...  
  
I said "Let's talk about it." as he walked to the fridge and slammed the door.  
One day we'll laugh about it, cuz we're always playing those games... (Na-na-na-na-na every---every other time)  
  
Sometimes he's blue, sometimes he's red,  
Sometimes he's cute, sometimes brain-dead.  
Sometimes I'll scream about it, and I'll figure it out,  
But then he'll just change his mind.  
Sometimes he's shy, sometimes he's bold,  
And then sometimes his head explodes.  
But when I think about it, I'm so in love with Gir.  
Every other time...  
  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na--- (Yeah...)  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na--- (Every other time)  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na---  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na---  
  
Knock it off! Bad S.I.R! Don't you quit?  
(The way you) break my stuff is in ultimate  
(And when I) stalk away, just watch the clock  
(I bet you) won't let me get around the block...I say  
  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na---  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na---  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na---  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na.  
  
Oh, yeah. Every other time... 


	3. ...told me Zim was forever

(Once again, I own nothing here. The guild members might know this one. ^-^)  
  
  
Original song: "Once Upon a December" from the animated film "Anastasia"  
New Song: "...told me Zim was forever"  
  
  
GS2's  
Elvis wigs  
Things I almost remember  
And a store  
Full of pigs  
Told me Zim was forever  
  
Bitters tells you of your plight,  
Gir sings the DOOM song through the night  
Jhonen writes so gracefully  
Across my book of 'Nny...  
  
[insert some music here]  
  
Bitters tells you of your plight,  
Gir sings the DOOM song through the night  
Jhonen writes so gracefully  
Across my book of 'Nny...  
  
Far away  
From my home  
Is someone I'd like to sever*  
Characters that won't let go  
Easily I remember...  
  
And a store  
Full of pigs  
Told me Zim *is* forever...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* = Herb Scannel 


	4. I am From Irk

(Ay. It's about time I finally got off my behind and wrote something. I know it's not much, but I hope you like anyways.)  
  
(I no own. You knew that.)  
  
  
Original Song: "I'm like a Bird" By Nelly Furtado  
New Song: I Am From Irk  
  
  
  
You're skin is pale  
That's for sure  
It's not like mine at all  
  
You're insane  
But it's not for sure  
That it will be your fall  
  
And though my race is rare,  
And though my race is green...  
  
  
I am from Irk  
I long to rule the world  
I don't know what sane is [sane is]  
I don't where Gir's brain is [brain is]  
And human, my claim to fame is  
  
I am from Irk  
I long to rule the world  
I don't know what sane is [sane is]  
I don't where Gir's brain is [brain is]  
And human, my claim to fame is  
  
Your faith in me  
Bores me to tears  
Even after all these years  
  
And it scares you so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
  
And though my race is rare,  
And though my race is green...  
  
I am from Irk  
I long to rule the world  
I don't know what sane is [sane is]  
I don't where Gir's brain is [brain is]  
And human, my claim to fame is  
  
I am from Irk  
I long to rule the world  
I don't know what sane is [sane is]  
I don't where Gir's brain is [brain is]  
And human, my claim to fame is  
  
It's not that I don't want to end your life  
It's just that every time you try  
To put me into captivity...  
  
Each and every single day  
I know I'm gonna have to eventually  
Make you go away hey hey hey yeah yeah  
  
And though my race is rare, [rare, rare]  
And though my race is gre-hee-heen yeah,  
Hey, I'm just scared  
That you might capture me me me me me me me me me me   
  
Hey, yeah yeah. yeah-hey! hey-ay-ay-ay  
  
I am from Irk [I am from Irk!]  
I long to rule the world  
I don't know what sane is [sane is]  
I don't where Gir's brain is [brain is]  
And human, my claim to fame is  
  
I am from Irk  
I long to rule the world  
I don't know what sane is [sane is]  
I don't where Gir's brain is [brain is]  
And human, my claim to fame is  
  
[fade; end] 


	5. Read Works By Ztarlight

[A/N: Hi again. I return, with yet another of my shameless plugs. Yes, this song parody is basically about... well, me. ^_^;; But don't fear, I talk about Zim in here SOMEwhere... I think... o.O]  
  
[Remember boys and girls, I own nothing here but my own cheap rewritten lyrics. ^_^;;]  
  
  
Read Works By Ztarlight  
  
Parody of: "Can't Fight the Moonlight" By LeAnn Rimes  
  
  
Under a starlit sky  
Writings fics for you  
And no one's gonna' be around.  
They're all asleep in bed  
Where Ztarlight should be  
But she types instead...  
  
In the fanfics by Ztarlight (Ztarlight)  
Are there magical feelings? Yeah right!  
I'll explode your head tonight!!  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my fics  
But you know  
But you know you must  
Read works by Ztarlight  
  
Deep in the plot  
You will worship me! (Not. ^_^)  
Cuz you know  
Cuz you know you must  
Read works by Ztarlight   
  
No-o, you can't fight it.  
I'm gonna' get to your head.  
  
There's no escaping Zim  
One my typing skills (echo: once my typing skills)  
Sweep their spell upon your brain.  
And just when you might think  
That I'm really gone  
I come back again!!  
  
In the fanfics by Ztarlight (Ztarlight)  
Are there magical feelings? Yeah right!  
I'll explode your head tonight!!  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my fics  
But you know  
But you know you must  
Read works by Ztarlight  
  
Deep in the plot  
You will worship me! (Not. ^_^)  
Cuz you know  
Cuz you know you must  
Read works by Ztarlight   
  
No-o, you can't fight it.  
No-o matter what you do  
My fics are gonna get to you!  
  
DON'T FIGHT! You know you just wanna read, oh yeah.  
  
In the fanfics by Ztarlight (Ztarlight)  
Are there magical feelings? Yeah right!  
I'll explode your head tonight!!  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my fics  
But you know  
But you know you must  
Read works by Ztarlight  
  
Deep in the plot  
You will worship me! (Not. ^_^)  
Cuz you know  
Cuz you know you must  
Read works by Ztarlight.  
  
................................  
  
*evil grin* I'm gonna' get to your head!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow. If that isn't the craziest thing I've done in a while... Ah well. Now you all know that I haven't died. I'm still here, I AM working on the party fic (making VERY slow progress, but it's coming along) and I'm making plans for new fics, as well as endings to my current cliffhangers. I GET OUT OF SKOOL ON WEDNESDAY! YAY FOR ME! 


	6. Ain't that Yummy

[A/N - This is kind of a Gir-related song... you'll see what I mean.]  
  
Song: Ain't that Yummy  
  
Parody of: "Ain't it Funny?" by Jennifer Lopez  
  
  
  
  
Ain't it Yummy  
  
It's been a while since I came around  
Now I can't believe what's going down.  
All I want to do is find the time  
To go and eat the food that's on my mind (on my mind)  
  
I know it never had to be this way.  
I never should've ate the things I ate.  
Now I'm feeling just a tad ashamed  
Seeing how the taco menu's changed  
  
[Chorus:]  
Ain't that yummy  
The fries that you bought me  
And you gave me  
Food is tasty.  
I eat my cheese and say  
"Ain't that yummy?"  
The fries that you bought me  
And you gave me  
Food is tasty.  
I bite some bread and say  
"Ain't that yummy?"  
  
I remember how you drove away  
Long before you even got your pay.  
Even now, I just don't understand...  
You're too nice to be a pizza man (pizza man)  
  
I remember that one fateful night  
Someone didn't get my order right  
You just can't help it; sometimes burgers burn  
You can take it as a payment earned  
  
Ain't that yummy  
The fries that you bought me  
And you gave me  
Food is tasty.  
I eat my cheese and say  
"Ain't that yummy?"  
The fries that you bought me  
And you gave me  
Food is tasty.  
I bite some bread and say  
"Ain't that yummy?"  
  
You know how much I like your special gifts  
Then I stop to sit and remininsce  
About the coupon book that made me sing.  
All my cupcakes didn't cost a thing (cost a thing)  
  
In the bag I, stick my arm right through  
I think that right now I should call for you.  
I think the best part is delivery...  
No matter what, there is no charge to me!  
  
Ain't that yummy  
The fries that you bought me  
And you gave me  
Food is tasty.  
I eat my cheese and say  
"Ain't that yummy?"  
The fries that you bought me  
And you gave me  
Food is tasty.  
I bite some bread and say  
"Ain't that yummy?"  
  
Hey there  
Where's your Dorito?  
I got my Cheeto.  
Isn't it neat-o?  
Lolli lolli lolli!  
  
Hey there  
Where's your Dorito?  
I got my Cheeto.  
Isn't it neat-o?  
Lolli lolli lolli!  
  
  
[fade; end] 


End file.
